Thunderstorm
by StarTraveler
Summary: A thuderstorm makes Luke think of Sylar. SLASH


Disclaimer: Heroes belongs to Tim Kring. If I owned anything Luke would still be on the show and having sexy times with Sylar.

AN: I did it! My first story with this pairing. No beta so sorry for the errors.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Luke Campbell heard a slight rumble and looked up; a few minutes ago the sky had been blue with only a few, fluffy, white clouds. Now it was getting completely darker with dangerous black looking clouds. Now everything was matching his mood.

He was a teenager, seventeen and moody as hell. But he wasn't a normal kind of teenager how could he be when he had strange powers that were literally wired into his DNA, he was a literal microwave and could actually kill by just lifting a hand.

Now he was stuck back at home with his idiot, shrew of a mother and he didn't have any opportunity to go out and use them. It had been three weeks since he'd returned and not because he'd wanted to he just had nowhere else to go.

He had concocted a story to his mother that Sylar's presence had brainwashed him into killing agent Simmons and his mother had bought it and that story had gotten him off the hook with the government, that and the lie he had let Sylar steal his powers in exchange for letting him go, the idiots had bought it and still thought of Sylar as the big fish.

Sylar was everything Luke would love to be, what he had wanted to emulate. Sylar was sexy, mysterious and didn't let anything or anyone stand in his way. They had spent six days together before Sylar had turned against him. Luke felt guilty when Sylar had said Luke had used him only as a joyride and in the beginning that had been the case.

Then he saw another side to Sylar in that diner they had lunch at, he had been so lost, eyes and voice filled with pain but trying not to show it was everything Luke had felt in his short life.

He saw a flash of lightning that brought him briefly back to the present it reminded him how Sylar's eyes would change from moment to moment, normal brown one minute and black obsidian the next . His eyes could literally trap people before they were killed they had been so hypnotic.

+

Luke sighed as another memory came to him, of another storm that came after Sylar had rescued him from those government agents and after the song with the words psycho killer had played. Luke had giggled as Sylar pulled into a motel parking lot, "do you want to tell me what's funny?" Sylar asked in his annoyed tone of voice.

"That song could be your theme music." Luke told him.

Sylar had rolled his eyes and he went up to the front desk to get a motel room but the rain got them drenched before they had made it through the door, Luke stared at Sylar even drenched he was sexy his hair plastered to him and his clothes clung even tighter he was an angel and devil in one package, an angel for taking Luke away from an awful home life and a devil because he could kill Luke without a second thought.

A boom of thunder made Luke jump and bump against Sylar, "Luke if you want to be like me you need to show fear against nothing, let nothing touch you be an unmovable mountain."

"I understand Sylar."

Sylar's eyes went to black obsidian, "if you allow it your body makes a storm feel like is vibrating right through it caressing every inch."

"Sylar?" Luke asked in a small voice he gasped as Sylar's hand went under his shirt and up toward his chest. Luke moaned as Sylar's thumb caressed and then pinched a nipple.

"Thunderstorms can have quite an effect." Sylar's velvet voice told him.

+++++++  
Luke was forced out of his memory as rain began pouring down and went into the house. Up to his room and locked the door, and after that he removed his pants and began stroking himself. They hadn't made love but Sylar had taken him into his mouth and driven him out of his mind, it was all about control and Luke had willingly gave it up, Sylar in return had allowed Luke to only stroke his manhood.

The next day they had found that abandoned cafe and after remembering what had happened as a child, Sylar had turned on him and left him there, he had hitchhiked back home because he didn't know what to do next.

He was confused with awakened killer instincts and an emerging sexual side that only intoxicating danger could satisfy.

"Damn you Sylar" Luke spat.

And the storm continued to rage on.


End file.
